kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zero Axis
Please don't edit without good intent or reason.--Mattmeister 20:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC) __TOC__ Attention Users You all need to STOP editing the good parts of this page. No Bashing users in their Wiki spots No editing Stories No Trolling the page No more erasing it and putting something really stupid like "Don't come here" Thank you~ DaxterX2 Attention! This article is now "registered users only" to editing and moving. If you want to edit the pages, please register. --Juze 04:51, 13 May 2009 (UTC) You didn't listen to me. Please, create accounts. Protected again for 1 week. If you register, you are able to edit the page again. --Juze 08:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Attention! Okay ppl stop taking all the regs away cuz you think theyre not here BUT THEY ARE and like a lot of regs got taken off so i put em on (sorry if i messed up the page) but i luv ZA and dont want it to be ruined by idiots and oh ma god im probs gonna make this turn out weird ): sorry Thank yas ~~Harley1621 06:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Edit of the regulars The following people need to be removed or moved to another section of the page from the "1st-2nd generation regulars". Darkknight999999 DragoeKyte Kezmondo MetalCore321 ThisistheStart Tsavong I was also wondering why there aren't two seperate sections for 1st and 2nd gen regulars, not that it matters but, i was just wonderin :P 00:05, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Gamer097( One of the first gen regulars) As someone keeps removing me from 4th gen Regulars, even though I've been in ZA for more than 3 years now. At least, if memory isn't failing me. Please do not remove me from 5th Gen. I am adding myself to 5th gen simply because many of you might not know me. Mikesully52 12:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Rules Under the "Rules" section, there is a line that really puzzles me. "The Zero Axis Moderators Are: Tecness2, Imprisoner, VampiresRule13". What exactly constitutes a ZA Wiki mod? As far as I can see, these people are not Admins or Bureaucrats on the Kongregate Wiki, neither are they moderators on Kongregate. Yet, the "rules" seem to claim that you need their permission to edit this wiki page. Can anyone just proclaim themselves the masters of a page and cut everyone else out? 22:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? Because we are the only ones who actually have/use the wiki account and are somewhat mature. Which doesn't necessarily mean that you can say that the only people who can edit the wiki are you three. However, this doesn't really seem like an issue, First Poster, since it doesn't really stop anyone else from doing so. Anyhow. This isn't really an argument as much as a minor annoyance with how things are being presented at the time, and it would be better to not limit others from editing the wiki as long as they aren't doing anything stupid. Thank you.